


Ask me again

by Helisika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Band Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, a little bit of angst, band au, but just cute and fluffy aokaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/pseuds/Helisika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <em>And I don't want the world to see me</em><br/>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br/>When everything's made to be broken<br/>I just want you to know who I am<br/></p>
</div>The names Kagami, Kagami Taiga.<p>Kagami the exchange student who came to change Aomine's world.</p>
<p>All the redhead wanted was to be understood...</p>
<p>fluffy aokaga for letti :3</p>
<p>EDIT: I added an Omake incase anyone wants to read that. now bye-bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).



> fluffy mac fluff with a dash of angst lol. happy edning tho i swear! a fic gift for my waifu Letti because her fics are uhhh-mazing. There's a lso a little drawing to this fic but i'm posting that later or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy it! sorry if anything is OOC or that it's long lol.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters they belong to fujimaki :D
> 
> EDIT: I added an Omake incase anyone wants to read that. now bye-bye

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was warm but comfortable, the type of days where the wind would blow subtly and nicely as the sun beamed down. The atmosphere was calm and non-humid.

Days like these were welcomed when Aomine would walk and venture through the path in the sakura part of the forest park in his campus.

He sighed as he breathed in the smell the sakura flowers would give off, the tips of his fingers would tap lightly against the nylon and polyester material of the strap holding his acoustic guitar that was slung over a shoulder and down across the front of his torso.

He had left his book bag in his car.

Really all he needed was his trusty companion where he could relax as he fingers did their work on the thin metal strings of his guitar.

His mind was always instantly calmed as soon as the sweet, melody the strings produced filled his ears.

The corner of his mouth lifted up a bit as he smiled softly. His gazed trained on the small opening in between the bushes and two Sakura trees.

Aomine didn't know why people ever ventured through there probably because there was only a small noticeable dirt path and it had regular willow trees. But the view was still nice and the path took a curve where you had to turn and then the rest of the way it had several curves but it was what it led to that made it so beautiful. Near the end of the path there a huge willow tree with branches hanging so low that it covered the ground. You would hear the soft, delicate and soothing sound of water flowing from beyond it. It was the sound of water that peaked Aomine's interest so his first time, with both hands grabbing the vines of the trees delicately - he spread them apart and noticed the little haven it led to.

He was greeted with a small, clear stream that was next to this huge white Sakura tree; the grass was soft and mossy. Some branches hung low with vines hanging almost touching the ground filled with white, cream-ish Sakura flowers. There was a metal fence about five feet away from the stream and tree that separated the forest from the school park.

It was beautiful.

And that word was not something Daiki often placed on or said about things.

Aomine once reaching the narrow and small opening tilted his head back and looked both ways to see if anyone noticed him. Once he noticed no one was around as the wind blew and some petals were raised of the ground as they swiftly glided through the air and concrete ground he smiled and stepped through with one leg over the bushes, bending his top half a bit before the other leg followed.

He hummed silently and to himself a random tune as he made his way.

Until he heard the distant sound of a song playing from a phone or small device of some kind…

A melody that was different, with a mixture of different instruments'. The voice resounding was calm and hauntingly beautiful.

The closer he got the clearer the lyrics got along with a low, smooth and deep hum that were registered in Aomine's mind as he walked.

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me._

Dark, tanned hands reached forward pulling the vines of the willow tree apart. It was done with caution and slowly without any sound as deep, ocean blue eyes peered- gazing at the figure of a muscular male lying down on the grass. Hands and arms tucked behind a big mop of red hair that was two toned with a dark wine looking color. The man had sun-kissed skin, a pointy nose paired with rosy, full lips and two split eyebrows.

Aomine rolled his eyes as he stared at the weirdly shaped eyebrows as he restrained a laugh.

Instead he focused back on the person there checking them out to see if they looked familiar and wonder just how they found this place?

He noticed how the face was smoothed out of any wrinkles as it was relaxed. The eyes closed as the guy hummed to the song while one leg was bent with the knee pointing up to the air as it swayed gently from side to side.

The phone, which was the culprit of playing the music piercing the silence in the atmosphere, was next to the red head.

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you_

Aomine sighed feeling a little disappointment that someone else knew about this place.

He decided that the other didn't seem weird or dangerous so he made his presence known.

"Yo!" He blurted out, snickering as the other flinched and jolted up. The man opened his eyes wide and Aomine was surprised to see the bright red hue they had matching the top tone of his hair.

The man who Aomine could see now was probably at his exact same height-cursed as one arm and hand held him up, the palm of the hand rested on top of the mossy grass while the other hand was grasping onto the material of his black cotton t-shirt that hugged the others body and muscles in all the right ways.

Aomine had to admit that the other was a gorgeous specimen as his eyes trailed all over the others body. His eyes not forgetting to noticed the way the black jeans hugged the mans hips and legs perfectly as he topped of his outfit with a pair of high tops that were black and around the black signature checkmark of Nike orange.

"Jesus fucking Christ, _asshole_." Kagami said while he closed his eyes briefly trying to calm his erratically beating heart. He opened his eyes again to stare at the man who was now crouched down next to him.

First thing to pop up in his thoughts was the simple fact that the man was the epitome of the word gorgeous.

Dark, smooth, tanned skin with lithe muscles. He wore a loose baby blue tank top with navy cargo pants and black air Jordan's that had neon orange, blue and pink around the edges of the black and the sides of the outsole and heel.

The man had a thin navy blue eyebrow arched as he looked down at Kagami.

Kagami stared into the deep, blue eyes that reminded him of the times he would go out on his boat back in Cali to fish in the ocean- that dark blue color that only the deep ocean possessed. It was mystical and felt like it hid so many secrets since what it was hiding under was a mystery.

The man who was crouched, one hand resting on his knee as the elbow pointed out while the other arm was extended out towards him.

Kagami shifted his gaze towards the tips of the dark hand that were close to his face.

It seemed to Kagami the man had no clue whatsoever about personal space or about the "bubble" distance he needed to keep around strangers.

"Names Aomine, Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet ya... Uh-?"

Well, _fuck_ _**him**_.

The man had an amazing, deep, and smooth voice that caressed Kagami in the most pleasant ways. It was like velvet. Subtle, low and perfect.

It took Kagami a moment to process the words before he realized he had to answer back with his name.

Because mind you, he was a bit distracted here.

Just a tiny bit though... Only a tiny bit…

"Oh, uh, Kagami, Kagami Taiga." He said as he sat upright and with his left hand he reached over to shake the others hand.

The hold was strong and firm.

He could have sworn he felt a shock of electricity racing through his veins and being as his mind noticed the warmth the other had. How the digits of his hand were callous but the skin still smooth on the top part where the knuckles were.

"Kagami..." The man said as he looked away testing the name.

Kagami felt a little shiver down his spine at the way his surname sounded leaving the man's lips laced with his sweet, velvety voice.

But he was still composed enough to speak.

"Yeah, Kagami." He smiled before breaking the handshake proceeding to grab his phone. "So, Aomine… mind telling me why you just scared the crap out of me- an innocent stranger?"

Aomine noticed how the red head was tapping on the screen of his phone and not even a second later the music that had been playing was off before the pair of red, vibrant eyes were once again staring back at him.

They were _captivating_.

Aomine smirked before letting his body hit the mossy green grass as his hands went behind him to hold him up right.

"I should be asking you that! You're in my secret place!"

"What?" Came the immediate response.

"You heard me." Aomine said as one hand came up, the nail on his pinky scratching the side of his ear. "I usually always come here after class is over to play a bit and concentrate."

Soft, full lips formed an 'O' shape as the red head looked away and nodded.

"Oh, got you...but still, this doesn't make this place yours." He said as one split eyebrow arched while muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever Bakagami, point is-"

"What did'ja call me?"

"You stole my place, thanks."

Kagami rolled his eyes before looking at the male in front of him- head tilted to the side as those marvelous eyes watched the stream, his lips forming the slightest pout.

"I didn't steal it jerk, I'm new here- a returnee actually and today I was checking in and settling into the campus." Kagami said as he scooted back till his back was firmly against the tree. Vibrant red eyes that looked like blood glanced upwards to stare at the sakura flowers, in trance by the falling petals. "I found this place while roaming the outside."

The tips of Aomine's ear twitched as he heard the words leaving Kagami's lips. His face perking up as he turned to look at Kagami looking up, those eyes practically glowing with admiration. "You're new? Oh... So that's why then."

"Man, I could write so many beats or songs here." The other said absently and without meaning too- out loud.

The words that were laced with such wonderment and awe caught Aomine's attention completely.

Aomine could barely contain the excitement as he stared at the other. The muscles in his face fighting the urge to lift and form a smile…

Kagami then as if snapped out of his trance looked back at the man who was currently looking like a kid who caught the biggest prize.

Did he miss something?

"Oh I'm sorry... Did you say something? I was spaced out?" He said nervously as a hand reached up to scratch the back of his head.

Aomine shook his head as he smiled. "You play or know music?"

Kagami quirked an eyebrow before his eyes landed on the very obvious acoustic guitar he had behind on his back.

_Ohhh…_

Kagami could feel a small blushing tinting his cheeks as he chuckled at his very own stupidity.

He had been so absorbed by the other man and his looks he missed something that was clearly of importance.

Kagami grinned as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I play the drums and bass guitar. It's why I'm here today actually." He leaned to the side as his left hand reached into his left pocket to retrieve his classes and papers of acceptance and dorm room. Once he pulled the very wrinkled white papers he handed them over to the man. "I got accepted here and starting tomorrow I will be studying music in the music department."

Aomine whistled as he read the information on the papers- the qualifications from the old university and then where the redhead would be staying.

Though one thing that piqued Aomine's interest was if the other was doing so well and the school was actually even more prestigious than the one he was going to attend why did he leave?

But Aomine wasn't about to stick his nose in business that wasn't his.

"Shit, are you like rich or something?" Aomine mumbled as he looked up from the papers. Kagami looked at him confused for a moment before Aomine decided to elaborate on his thoughts. "You have an apartment! Well, not an apartment but similar and for yourself."

"Oh." Kagami said before looking away. "Yeah, that's courtesy of my dad… he preferred it that way after the incident at my old school."

Aomine watched as the face features in the others face contorted to that of a frown, as the redhead seemed lost in his thoughts before the other cursed and face palmed.

"Shit… I was actually not supposed to show anyone my dorm."

Aomine noticed the tense shoulders and posture. Obviously it had slipped the other man's mind.

What a Bakagami…

But Aomine understood him- nowadays you had to be careful with everyone.

"Don't worry about it." Aomine muttered as he extended his arm out with the papers in his hands folded in half. "I won't say a word…" He paused as the other looked at him. "I promise but to make us even I'll tell you where I stay which is two buildings right of yours on the fifth floor dorm number 510E."

And it was because of the sincerity the blue depths held that Kagami believed him.

He smiled- it was barely there but it was gentle and one that was grateful.

"Thanks."

"So you play the drums and bass- pretty cool." Aomine sat up straight sitting Indian style as he moved his guitar so that it was in front of him now resting on his legs. "As you can see my precious baby here- I like to play acoustic and electrical guitars. And I also sing- they're the reasons I'm here."

"You sing?" Kagami asked in wonder.

"Yep." Aomine said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right!" Kagami said as he cocked a split eyebrow. "If you do then prove it!"

Aomine was in the process of looking at his phone when his eyes saw the time- 5:00 pm- shit…

"Listen I would love to but I've got to go!" He said as he cursed himself mentally. How in the world did the time just slip by him while he was here with this redhead?

He was suppose to be here for a little, relax and play some guitar for thirty minutes before he had to go and meet up with Satsuki and shop for the stupid play she was in charge of.

Really the only reason he had come here on such a tight schedule in the first place was to decide on a song to play for his project that was due tomorrow.

Fuck…

Aomine got up quickly before looking down into those eyes. "Listen… We have music class together, I'll play something tomorrow, how's that sound?" and just as he was saying that the idea suddenly popped inside of his mind. "As a matter of fact what was the name of that song your phone was playing?"

Kagami looked confused but answered nonetheless. "Bloodstream by Stateless?"

"Okay, I'll play that." Aomine said with a cheeky grin.

Yeah, he would play it. Figure out the notes transform the song and play it while maybe wooing a certain skeptical redhead.

Not that the wooing part was necessary… or part of the plan really… _really_ … just it would be a nice added _bonus_ if anything.

"Wha—?" Kagami tried to say but was cut off by the others goodbye then just as fast the tall, dark and handsome male was gone.

* * *

* * *

_____)O(_____

It was warm- warm _enough_ to be hot. Kagami groaned as he felt the sun rays beaming down at him through the window. The alarm on his phone blasting through the silence he had been comforted by. He groaned as he put his hands over his face and rolled to his side facing the winter-white colored wall.

He felt so lazy having to wake up so early. The stupid sound of the alarm making him cringe since his hearing was sensitive due to just waking up.

He sighed before rolling back to grab the offended device.

All it took was a swipe and the press of a thumb to bring back the desired and welcomed silence in his room. What made it all better was the sound of the air conditioner going off before the slightly cool air caressed the skin on his body that had been covered with a light sheen of sweat.

He needed to get ready because today was the first day of school.

Not only that but today would be the first day in his new music class. Kagami smirked as the thought crossed his foggy mind still filled with remnants of sleep.

That's right… first day in music class and first time he would get to hear that certain blue haired male with the deep, ocean blue eyes play and sing.

At least he hoped he would and the other would keep his word.

It was thirty minutes later after a five minute shower and getting dressed under five minutes as well that he walked the six minutes it would take for him to reach his school and classroom with his trusty bass guitar in it's case in his left hand while his book bag hanged on his right shoulder. He felt his heart thrumming in his chest as he walked through the double doors of the class.

Around thirty heads tilted to the side to take a look at him before he was greeted with smiles and words of 'welcome' and 'nice to meet you' along with names and introductions since the class hadn't started yet.

Kagami looked around the room, his eyes scanning the space around him- the shiny mahogany woodened floors that looked newly polished and pristine, in front of the class was the medium sized aluminum stage with five steps leading up with red satin curtains on the wall in the back that were opened slightly in the middle. There was a black piano off to the left on the platform. The walls around the room were all black but had brown and khaki wooden platforms attached to the wall. On the left wall, next to the stage was a glass case that seemed to hold group or individual portraits along with trophies and ribbons. Then on the right of the stage was the instruments- anything one could think of along with another black piano separate from the others. In the middle of the room were the black metal chairs where the students who were present were sitting at besides the black leather couches near the back of the room. The roof was also black with seven rows of five light bulbs each.

Though some of the students were in a group sitting on the floor or others sitting on the couches- the sounds of different voices making conversations echoing around the room filling the comfortable atmosphere.

There was all of this yet… no Aomine.

He felt a small twinge of disappointment when he didn't see a mop of navy blue hair and dark, smooth, chocolate skin.

His eyes shifted down to look at the case he had his bass guitar in before crouching down and settling the case on the floor to open it up and check on his baby.

The two drumsticks that were his favorite and his lucky item rested inside his pocket. He decided he would bring them just in case the teacher asked him how well he played and what not.

But he wouldn't deny it- his _baby_ was the ESP E-II Horizon FR-7 he had brought in today. She had maybe two years but Kagami took care of her and always managed her with care.

She was beautiful with her black finished Alder body. She had a maple beck and ebony fingerboard that provides a great feel and tonal response. She really was making her mark in the seven strings guitars. Every note played was balanced and the frequencies ringing out the same volume- she was perfect for the extra low-end on a seven string.

Kagami saved up big time for this beauty being that she was crafted here in Japan.

He was still proud of his buy.

He smiled at his girl currently in his case when a small whistle interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn, Aomine is gonna go all goo-goo for your guitar." A regular sized male said- his voice smooth. His index fingers tapping on his knees as his knees moved up and down to whatever beat his mind was providing him.

It wasn't till his mind imagined a tanned smooth face with clear navy blue eyes and hair that he flinched.

That was the guy! – His mind screamed as he turned to look at the other.

"Aomine you said?" Kagami asked lightly as he watched the other smile and wink.

The actions making him feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"Yup, he's the best guitar player in this school- dude plays a mean electrical guitar. It's crazy."

Kagami nodded his head slowly. He licked his lips trying to put an image to the words that were spoken to him.

He looked back towards the other before grabbing a seat next to him not forgetting to push the lid down a bit to cover his most prized possession incase anything happened.

He might as well make conversation and get some information about the mysterious male yesterday,

"So what do you play?" Kagami asked as he sat down putting his baby in his lap.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that in came the music teacher with none other than the one he knew now by the name as "Aomine Daiki."

The darker male was nodding to whatever the teacher was whispering in his ear. His upper teeth biting slightly on his lower lip as he stared sideways. He had his acoustic guitar from yesterday. He held a black book bag in his right hand- the poor thing almost touching, being dragged on the floor. Before he smiled and looked at his teacher and probably said something that made the man laugh. They both then turned to face the class- the teacher patted Aomine's shoulder once before sighing and saying-

"Come on, come on- get ready for your performances. I'm confident you all have amazing pieces of work."

Baby blue eyes that were clear like the sky looked around at each student before they landed on bright red hair.

"Ah! That's right class- we have a new student with us today! He will be joining us on this years adventures starting now." The man proceeded to walk over to his desk on the left sitting in his rolling chair promptly as he placed his suitcase on the silver metal table. "Please tell us about yourself!"

Kagami grinned as he nodded and stood up from his seat.

He could see from his peripheral a certain male grab a seat and place it right next to his before he occupied the empty space.

"The name's Kagami Taiga, I play the bass guitar and drums. Please take good care of me!" He said before bowing briefly and looking around the class.

"Thank you for the introduction and Nice to meet you Kagami Taiga! I'm Hikari-Sensei!" His teacher said as he gave him a small smile.

He received several hellos and what not after that before he sat down and felt a warm, strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to his right to stare at the man of the hour.

"Welcome to music class, Bakagami!"

Kagami scoffed before he turned his head around to look at the teacher standing up now with a cup of coffee in his hand. The soft chuckled that the other let out not failing to register in his mind as well.

"All right! Kagami!" the man said as he turned and looked at him. "Today we are having an exam- everyone must pick a song from a band or person they like and play it in their style. Different rules apply to different instruments and people. You are exempt from this today but will be required to do it at the end of one month starting today? Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Kagami said albeit a bit to eager causing the older man to smile.

The teacher wasn't that old if we were being honest and he was well built, tall with gray/white hair that was styled nicely. He wore a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, black trousers and a black belt with shoes. He had glasses adorning his face and two piercings in each earlobe.

Kagami grinned because he could tell already he would love this class.

"Alright then!" He said before looking at his other students then looking down at the paper in his stand. "Let's start this then… up first… Akira Sakura!"

Kagami watched the small petite girl with brown hair and gold eyes get up and carry her violin with her. Kagami really wanted to watch… really he did! But he heard a small whistle before the presence of Aomine was right there next to him again.

A little too close for comfort if you asked him… Not that he was bothered much by it.

"Holy shit you have a Horizon? Oh my god she's beautiful!" Aomine whispered in wonder as he leaned practically over Kagami to look at his guitar that peaked out of his case.

Kagami bit back a smile as he looked at the wide navy blue eyes that practically shined like a babies when they saw something for the first time.

Aomine looked up after before smirking. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure but get one scratch on her and I'll kill you."

He looked at Aomine pull out the bass guitar ever so delicately. His eyes were traveling all over it, the tips of his fingers caressing the smooth ebony surface.

"She's gorgeous." He said to himself.

Kagami raised an eyebrow as he watched the fascinated baby next to him. "How do you know she's a she to me?"

Aomine scoffed after that before looking at him smirking. " _Come on!_ Look at her- how could she be anything else? She's a beauty."

Kagami smiled before nodding his head. "You're right."

"I mean look at the neck-thru-body construction! That work's wonders with sustain and it creates an extremely comfortable neck heel. Jesus she's perfect for playing some nice rock and metal." Aomine rambled on as he looked and explained the instrument.

"Hey, if you're nice enough I'll let you use her sometime okay?"

" _Really_!?" Aomine half whispered, half shouted.

"Yeah but you have to be good."

" _What am I a dog?"_

Kagami only shrugged as he turned around and looked at the professor while Aomine placed his bass guitar back in the case just as or maybe even more delicately than he did.

He was able to catch the last few notes of the soft music playing. The girl who had her eyes closed opened them as she looked at everyone and smiled before bowing down.

Even though he hadn't heard much due to the other one's banter he still smiled and clapped his hands along with everyone else.

Though his eyes didn't fail to catch the way the girl looked longingly at Aomine as he clapped along with everyone as well. Aomine winked and mouthed her a 'You're Welcome'.

He pursed his lips feeling like he was intruding into something so he simply turned his head to look at the teacher once again standing in front of everyone where the girl was a few seconds ago.

"All right, great performance Akira! Next is… Aomine Daiki."

Oh this would be good- Kagami's mind said as he heard the name of the one person that in one day left him with deadly curiosity.

Kagami turned his head slightly to look at the other as he got up grabbing his guitar that was next to him.

Aomine looked at him. "Get ready to see how good I am Bakagami! I'm gonna blow you away, you hater."

Kagami nodded his head but was internally scoffing at how arrogant and narcissistic the other male was.

That was until he heard him play companied with him singing.

It was a melody that just demanded him to stay rooted in his seat and listen to its composer.

Jesus Christ, just the way he sat on the chair provided to him by the teacher- his stance and body language, the movement of his fingers. His head tilted down as he looked at his guitar strings while he bobbed his head softly to the beat was so mesmerizing.

He was gorgeous and the confident aura he withheld just made him all the more appealing.

But Kagami thinks that he may have broken him when he began to sing. That smooth, velvety voice caressing was his body from the inside out. He felt the goose bumps on his skin as he watched Aomine play. He was nothing short but transfixed.

_Wake up and look me in the eyes again_  
I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can be like knives  
They can cut you open  
And then the silence surrounds you  
And haunts you

Kagami watched as the other closed his eyes as he got lost into whatever world he was in. He felt himself escaping his own world the longer he listened to him.

And for the strangest reason he simply felt at peace as he heard him sing. His low tone mixing so well and differently with the music…

Different but so _welcomed_.

_I think I might've inhaled you_  
I can feel you behind my eyes  
You've gotten into my bloodstream  
I can feel you flowing in me

_Words can be like knives_  
_They can cut you open_  
_And then the silence surrounds you_  
_And haunts you_

Kagami without noticing pouted, the realization that the other did do exactly what he had told him. Aomine wasn't arrogant without reason…

Because if he was honest, he was impressed with how the song was transformed from its original beats to this to fit Aomine and his style.

Then Kagami felt like butterflies exploded in his stomach when he also realized that Aomine used the song he had told him yesterday.

Holy crap…

He literally managed to change the song and fit his acoustic and he used his song!

He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to when Aomine finished his song. The loud sound of clapping and cheering breaking through the silence snapped him out of his reverie.

He looked up and clapped his hands- his eyes connecting to the deep blue irises of the other.

Aomine bowed before grinning.

"Aomine- always talented and giving us spectacular performances." The teacher said. "Thank you, you may sit now… up next… Asura Nami."

Aomine looked at the red head as he promptly sat next to him again. He placed his guitar down next to him again before turning to his side.

"So? Am I good or am I good?" He said as he watched the others reaction.

Kagami pursed his lips as he looked at the teacher still.

"I guess…" He whispered out.

Aomine smirked as he leaned closer. His left hand on his ear. "Wait, what was that? I couldn't hear you quite clearly."

Kagami sighed as he looked at the other. "You're good! Amazing! Happy now?"

"Thank you!" Aomine said with a hand to his heart. "I _always_ appreciate my fans."

"I'm not your fan!" He said a little louder than their whispers, it wasn't loud enough to disturb and reach the teacher but enough to bother those around them which resulted in them getting hushed by some of the students close by.

Kagami huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest again. "Look at that! My first day has _barely_ begun and you're already bringing me trouble, damn!"

Aomine scoffed and he held his hands up. "Well _so-rr-y_ , uptight captain underpants."

Kagami didn't know why but he had a feeling this certain male would mean something to him.

What exactly? He wasn't sure he just had a feeling.

And he wasn't wrong. In fact, Kagami was pretty sure he had never been so right about something before.

Aomine was like a rival in every single aspect yet he was one of his closest friends up to date. And really only five months had passed by since he had met the other.

Since the other blew him away with his melodies and music.

But since then, it was because of him and Kuroko (A best friend that they coincidentally had in common.) that he met his friends Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and begrudgingly, Akashi.

They looked like the skittles rainbow when they hanged out together and were an odd bunch with the weirdest quirks (cough, cough… Midorima) but all in all Kagami was happy.

And that was something he was satisfied and content with. It had been awhile since he felt that way. Especially since that incident a while back…

But before his thoughts could delve into that territory it was interrupted by someone practically crashing into him – the sensation of a warm, strong arm wrapping itself around his shoulder hit him before that familiar tone of voice reached his ears.

"What the hell are you doing here all spaced out, Bakagami?" Aomine said as he bobbed his head slightly to the beat of the song one of his band mates was playing.

Seriously, when Kise was in the mood he sang amazingly and he was better with his partner Kasamatsu when the other sang vocals. But the other wasn't here right now so Kise was just practicing lyrics with Murasakibara playing the electric guitar.

It wasn't an established band and they really just did it for fun. When they had gigs it wasn't for fame or recognition just for the simple fact they all would get to play.

Kagami looked at Aomine through his peripheral before shrugging.

"I don't know? I was just thinking about stuff."

"Hm, I suggest not thinking too hard you might hurt yourself."

"Fucking Christ, are you ever _not_ a an asshole?" Kagami blurted right back out.

"Ouch." Aomine said as he brought his free hand up to his chest while his face scrunched up in fake hurt. "Why ya' gotta hurt my feelings like that Kagami, geez…"

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Damn, Taiga's on a roll today with the insults, huh?" Kagami heard a familiar voice interrupt the soon-to-be-argument with Aomine. He turned his head around so fast he thought he might have gotten a whiplash.

But he didn't care; he knew that voice anywhere…

"TATSUYA!" Kagami yelled up happily as his eyes landed on the tall, slender form of his so-called-brother.

He immediately pushed off Aomine's arm as he shot up and practically tackled hugged Tatsuya.

"Holy shit! You're back! How was your trip? How was Alex? Next time we should both go together man!"

Though as Kagami was happily chatting up his brother-from-another-mother who was back from his month trip he failed to notice the sour expression take over Aomine's face.

Aomine rolled his eyes as he got up and walked on over to where the rest of the band was.

Kise smirked as he walked over to Aomine giving the stink eye at a certain pale, black haired male as he pulled a drink out of the cooler.

"You should stop looking so salty, Aomine-cchi."

Aomine looked over at the blond male as he opened his can of Poccari.

"What are you talking about, Kise?" Aomine said as he took a sip of his drink. "No one around here is mad, that Himuro guy is just weird."

"Mhm… whatever let's you sleep at night, Aomine-cchi."

"Tch, whatever…" Aomine whispered as he took another sip while watching the two males walk on over to the group. Kagami was just chatting away as that Himuro guy listened carefully, smiling or chuckling softly every now and then.

Seriously, why was the other so attractive? It annoyed Aomine. And what was up with that mole on his face anyway? Looked ridiculous if you asked him.

"Muro-chin, you're back." Murasakibara whined out as his eyes landed on the new arrival.

Aomine pursed his lips as he saw the big, over-sized baby with purple hair drag his feet across the room hugging Kagami's "brother" from behind. He was smothering the other and surprisingly the way the other male patted the soft, hair made Murasakibara look small and like a child.

"You were gone for so long~" Another pout was dished out.

"Yes, well, Atsushi I had things to do back home."

"Mhm-hm… Did you bring me sweets?"

"Ha-ha, of course I did. I promised didn't I?"

"Not Jelly-beans right?"

"Nope, no Jelly-beans."

Aomine rolled his eyes before he decided it was time to take a walk. He blocked out whatever Murasakibara said next but he guessed it was something along the lines of "I want to eat them now." If Kagami's outburst calling the giant rude and to wait was anything to go by.

Also the fact that they said he would get cavities but honestly they should know better...

Nothing could deter the man from his candy- not even the dentist.

It was nice that they practiced music in Akashi's mansion because he could always walk and detour the expansive garden out in the back.

He inhaled a lung-full of the fresh, spring air- the smell of flowers and fresh-cut grass giving him a pleasant feeling inside. The sun was nice and warm but not hot.

The day was just right…

Except…

Blue eyes looked from the distance at the scene- a big smile – teeth and all – as a certain redhead laughed at something that the darker haired male said.

The day _was_ perfect… No exceptions…

It made Aomine angry he could never make Kagami laugh that much, see the way the corners of his eyes got some wrinkles, the way the blood, red irises shined and practically glowed.

It irked him.

It annoyed him that he felt this way for his friend.

He didn't like him he just… just wanted to make him smile the most- Aomine wanted to know he was the one who made Kagami the happiest.

I mean sure, Five months ago when he first met the guy he wanted to get in his pants but now? Now Kagami was someone of importance…

He _mattered_ …

Red then clashed with blue- it was a red that was so vibrant, so full of life Aomine couldn't tear his eyes away.

He felt stuck; like time wasn't working- the clock was suddenly broken as he gazed back, a nice breeze passing by making Kagami's hair flow in the wind.

Kagami gave him a look as if saying "Dude, what the hell? Why are you over there?" before promptly moving his hand signaling him to come over.

_Yeah… that's right- He just wanted to make his friend the happiest…_

* * *

* * *

_____)O(_____

"Remind me again why we're here again Kagami?" Aomine whined as he laid down on the soft, blanket they had on top of the grass, his arms tucked under his head for support as he watched the redhead next to him.

The others eyes moving back and forth as they read the words on the book he had on his lap before he shifted his gaze towards the darker male.

"Because we have a test for Chemistry tomorrow and we need to pass! We also gotta' start on our project, Aho!"

"Pfft. That project isn't due until the end of the month!"

"Stop being _so lazy_!"

Aomine then rolled his eyes as he pulled one hand from under his head to wave it around randomly as he mimicked the other.

"Stop mimuhmim bemim so lazy mime."

"I don't sound like that."

Aomine just shrugged as he let his arm fall on the blanket.

"I beg to differ but whatever."

Kagami sighed as he decided ignoring the other was the best option at the moment. He went back to reading the book continuing on the paragraph he left of.

But as soon as he saw the question he had to answer for homework and part of the test tomorrow he groaned out loud before slamming the book close.

"Fuck, I'm so gonna fail tomorrow… that's it… that's all she wrote…" He said as he flopped back onto his side of the blanket.

Aomine looked at his redhead from his peripheral watching the way his face was sporting a frown- wrinkles around the eyebrows and eyes. Kagami's mouth formed into the biggest pout as he looked up at the sky.

Aomine looked up as well, seeing the pretty colors that painted the sky- violet and red clashing with orange and yellow.

"At least the sunset is beautiful…" He said as an after thought.

"Yeah… the sunset…" Kagami whispered back as he looked at Aomine, the glow of the sunset making the other look mesmerizing. His blue eyes glowing a bit with the way the last sun rays were hitting them.

Aomine turned his head to look at the other. He smirked before asking "Something the matter, Bakagami?"

Kagami just shrugged before shaking his head. "Nah, everything is fine. I'm just agreeing with you- the _sunset_ is _beautiful_." He said as he kept his gaze locked with Aomine's.

He smirked as he saw the pink tint beginning to surface on Aomine's cheeks.

"Yeah…" the other whispered.

Seems like Kagami managed to accomplish what he wanted. Honestly, Aomine was incredibly easy to fluster lately.

The redhead wasn't dumb; he sensed what was going on between him and Aomine. He knew the way his heart sped up and how sweaty his palms would get when he was around the other were symptoms of liking someone- of wanting _more_ from just _friendship_.

Granted, he didn't realize it at first- sort of took him a couple of months – seven to be exact- to know things with the darker male were different.

_Oh so new and different but good… genuinely good._

Though he _was_ starting to get bolder with the blue haired male- more assertive and trying to hint his deeper emotions than what he displayed on the surface. He was even planning on confessing pretty soon.

He hoped that what he felt… Aomine felt as well.

But before he could do any of that he needed to come clean about his past… about his fear…

About the reason he held back and didn't talk much about himself, Aomine's has been patient enough to deserve the truth sometime soon.

But until that day came…

"Say Aho…"

"Yeah, you idiot?"

"Oh screw you! I was gonna ask if you wanted to go eat dinner at mine but fuck you now!"

"WHAT? Oh, _come on,_ Bakagami! I said it out of love!"

"Fuck you, Ahomine!"

"Will you make me curry…?"

"Yes…"

* * *

* * *

_____)O(_____

The colder mornings, the feeling of the soft and warm blankets wrapped around Aomine's limbs made him want to stay in bed all day. Fall was finally in season and with it came the start of wearing extra layers with scarfs wrapped around his neck.

It came also came with warm, cozy nights spent playing video games at Kagami's dorm…With the sweet smell of chocolate milk that had a dash of cinnamon and marshmallows.

It brought nights spooning with Kagami as they lay on the couch watching television, movies or their favorite thing of all – Basketball.

It wasn't surprising to Aomine that he would have another thing in common with his favorite redhead.

What _was_ surprising to him was the mere fact that Kagami could play like a total boss and keep up with him- that Kagami could actually challenge him.

It was _exhilarating_ , it made the dying passion he held for the game explode and become ever consuming at it's renewed vigor.

Fall came with one-on-one's… It came with Kagami opening up a bit more of himself than he ever had before.

It also came with this day in particular…

It was a day where the wind was blowing a little stronger than the previous days but the sun was still out and the rays were warm against their skin as they walked through the park.

Kagami had momentarily taken of his jacket to fix the red scarf around his neck when he suddenly felt rather than see Aomine's smirk directed at him and the jacket on top of his bag.

Then it happened… I just a matter of seconds- Aomine dropping his guitar case on the grass quickly but _delicately_ as he snatched Kagami's jacket and ran.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Kagami yelled out as he immediately chased after the other. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"You're gonna have to be faster than that if you ever wanna wear his old thing again!" Aomine yelled out as he laughed as Kagami momentarily tripped over nothing yet managing to not fall on his ass.

"It's _not_ old! And _who_ made me IT!" The redhead said stopping Aomine in his tracks before the blue haired male saw the sudden glint in those red eyes.

The sudden mischief presenting itself through his irises made Aomine say "Shit…" as he watched Kagami turn his head around briefly before turning and beginning to run back.

Aomine wasted no time following the others gaze and path till they landed on… _HIS_ _GUITAR_!

He cursed as the gears in his head finally started working. He ran after the other immediately…

Aomine was farther away and Kagami was already going for his things managing to pull out his old acoustic guitar.

"KAGAMI DON'T YOU _DARE_!" Aomine yelled in exertion as he ran with all his might. The redhead smirked as he ran for it the guitar sling over his shoulder while he securely held the instrument with his arm.

"GIVE ME BACK THE JACKET TATSUYA GAVE ME THEN!"

"OH YOU _ARE_ _SO_ GONNA GET IT!" Aomine yelled as he ran past their forgotten things dropping Kagami's jacket on the pile before going after the other.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO BE FASTER THAN THAT IF YOU EVER WANNA PLAY THIS BABY AGAIN, _AHOMINE_!"

Kagami was actually heading up the hill cackling, he turned around, his laughter pausing momentarily as he noticed how close Aomine was getting.

He stopped running as he reached the top of the hill extending out his arm, his hand motioning for the darker male to stop as he laid the guitar down.

"Alright Ahomine, I laid your baby down nice and slowly and you can _have_ it just don't take my jacket again, Alright?"

Aomine pursed his lips as he thought while waking closer towards the redhead- pretending to look thoughtful before he grinned and shook his head.

"I much rather have payback."

"Wh—aaA—TTT AHO—MI—N—E!" Kagami screamed as Aomine tackled him causing them to fall down the hill together in a mess of limbs and laughter as they rolled down stopping halfway.

Kagami laughing as he playfully punched Aomine in the chest. Aomine smiled as he looked down at the trapped redhead, red hair covered in grass and some dirt.

He watched as wrinkles formed around Kagami's eyes and forehead from laughing, he craved to see the other open his eyes so he could see if they shined like they did with Himuro… if not even more so…

As Kagami opened his eyes Aomine saw how they held all these emotions that he couldn't decipher but felt he related to, almost as if he could see into Kagami and what the other might currently feeling.

They glowed in a way he never saw them glow with his so-called "brother".

And that's when he remembered the conversation he had with Kuroko recently…

" _He never smiles nor looks at me the way he looks at that Himuro guy, Tetsu! Kagami just doesn't like me the same way…"_

" _I can assure you, Aomine-kun, that Kagami-kun feels the same."_

" _Oh yeah? So then why does he never laugh with me nor behave with me the way that he does with that bastard?"_

" _Has Aomine-kun ever looked at Kagami-kun during the times you two laugh and hang-out? I can guaranteed that if you haven't paid enough attention and start to now, Aomine-kun will see Kagami-kun looks at Aomine-kun with a lot of fondness…"_

" _Mhm…"_

" _Maybe Aomine-kun has never noticed since he always laughs and has his mind some place else when Kagami-kun is with him."_

And as the words flowed through his mind, as he looked down at the other male who looked up at him with curiosity and fondness it hit him…

It hit him full force the fact that Kuroko was right and that he had been a fool all this time second-guessing his feelings and signs.

"What's wrong ah—"

"I like you Kagami."

Kagami's eyes flew wide open as they stared up at intense, navy blue eyes. His heart was racing inside his rib cage about to burst through him as his mind reeled replaying Aomine's words over and over again.

And really it was hard to concentrate with Aomine right on top of him confessing- his warmth seeping into his being making him not even want to move.

"Wha—? What do you—?"

"I said I like you Kagami, will you go out with me?" Aomine asked as he locked eyes with the male under him.

When more than a minute passed by as Kagami continued to stare up at him, his teeth biting down on his lower lip Aomine began to feel dread and anxiety erupt from within.

_Shit…_

_Shit… what had he done?_

"Aomine I…"

Aomine never retreated away so fast from a person before; it was like Kagami had been the out of control fire that had threatened to consume and burn him alive if he didn't get away.

He stumbled back a bit before raising his hand in the air as he looked at the other male who was now holding himself up with his hands on the ground.

"I get it Kagami… I'm sorry…"

They were suddenly reminded of the cold outside- the wind even chillier than it was before now that it was night, the stars decorating the sky.

Kagami began to panic as he watched the expression on Aomine face change.

"Wait, Aomine, that's not what-"

Aomine shook his head before raising his hand up in the air again.

"Please, Kagami just… just I get it alright… I understand just can you give me some time?"

"I LIKE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" The redhead shouted as he got up and marched over to the other, his hands grasping onto to the soft material of Aomine's cream sweater. "So stop acting like this! Stop cutting me off you dumbass!"

"Who are you calling a dumbass, you dumbass?" Aomine shouted as he momentarily forgot the situation at hand and Kagami's confession.

Kagami gritted his teeth before letting out a frustrated growl as he let go of the other and walked away.

Aomine suddenly remembered what the other had said. "Wait… You like me?" He said softly and confused, his eyes softening and his face loosing the gruff features that had taken over as he looked at the redhead with wonder.

"YES! And if you would just let me—"

"So then why did you take so long to answer back then?" He yelled right back as the other male paced back and forth.

"Because!"

"Because _what_?"

"Just… I can't right now, okay? I can't date you just yet… not until…" Kagami suddenly got a dark expression on his face, as his eyes seemed to be giving off the effect that he was currently not here in the present.

"Kagami…?" Aomine whispered as he walked closer towards the other.

Kagami having seemed to be snapped out of his reverie turned to look into deep, caring blue eyes filled with concern.

"I like you… I do, just can you wait for me just a bit longer? I know it's not fair to ask that—"

"I'll wait."

Kagami looked at Aomine as he stood. Hands in his pockets while looking up at the sky.

God, he felt like an asshole but he just knew he had to do this one thing before ever going further with Aomine… He wanted the other male to understand him.

_Yeah… to understand…_

_Fall seemed to just come with a lot of pin ad confusion as well…_

* * *

* * *

_____)O(_____

Aomine said he would wait but Kagami made it hard to believe him when the other male for the past two weeks had been ignoring him. Especially, when they would hang out now, it was only with friends- Kagami would act normal, sure, but Aomine still felt there was this weird, different atmosphere to them.

That was until he received a text message from the other telling him to meet him in their secret place.

Aomine didn't even think nor hesitate as he grabbed his coat and scarf so he could make his way to the place where they first met.

The place lost its summer glow but still looked hauntingly beautiful and peaceful as the leaves fell down to the ground. When he walked down the path and parted the now dried vines he stopped as he noticed Kagami sitting down crossed legged as he looked up at the sky.

Having sensed the other and the movement of the vines Kagami assumed Aomine arrived.

"I don't know if you knew but there's a meteor shower tonight…" He said softly before looking through his peripheral at Aomine sitting down next to him- his warmth radiating immediately making him feel cozy.

"Actually, I didn't know… s'that why you called me out tonight? To watch falling stars?"

"Yes and no, but you arrived just on time, Aho."

Aomine was about to speak when he followed Kagami's gaze and he's eyes saw the millions of falling "stars" coming down before disappearing completely.

It was nonstop but incredibly, breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow…"

He heard a soft chuckle before he heard the others voice again. "Yeah, wow."

"But the real reason I called you out here is to tell you something that's important about myself…"

Aomine continued to look up at the sky though internally he was in turmoil; his heart speeding up while his hands began to get moist.

"Mhm-hm…" was all he could let out as a response to let Kagami know he was paying attention.

"About a year and a half ago in my old school I almost died."

"What? Are you serious?" Aomine said as he turned his head to look at the other who nodded in return while looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I got stabbed by my ex boyfriend… the relationship wasn't the healthiest… I mean at first… at first it was _great_ \- He had been my friend; I had actually met him through music class. He sang while I would play the guitar or drums. We wrote really good music and became the schools top musicians, we even won an overseas championship."

Aomine nodded his head slowly trying to process all of the information bit by bit.

"So what… what happened then?"

Kagami sighed before licking his lips and continuing. "He got controlling and extremely overbearing, especially when we formed a band. When I tried to break up with him he threatened me with outing me to the whole school with messages of proof and all. And I'm not ashamed of being gay or liking men but in the university where we went they would throw out any student that wasn't 'normal' per say… not to mention you would get jumped by all of the guys there… Also my fathers a very important business man internationally it wouldn't be wise to cause such a scandal…"

Aomine nodded as he licked his lips. "But if your dad has money and what not why didn't he do something?"

"He wasn't aware of me being gay… He didn't know anything in that time so order to keep everything under the wraps I stayed with guy; I tried… I really did but _man_ , he just got _worse_."

Kagami sighed as he ran his hands through his hair "We even got into fist fights, it was so abusive- one day I just gave up and I broke it off… I flicked him off when he began shouting threats at me and just went straight to my fathers job to tell him _everything_."

"And I take it that the bastard followed you?" Aomine asked receiving a slow nod.

"It all happened so fast, I was up in the top floor in my fathers office talking to him and trying to find a way to tell him when out of nowhere this guy pops out and says everything to my father- He tried to _kill_ my own father… I didn't think- I mean of course I wouldn't- and I just jumped in between and he ended stabbing me right one the side."

Aomine watched as Kagami turned and showed him the exact place- even lifting his shirt and jacket up to show the scar.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Aomine muttered.

"Yeah… tell me that again. After that, well, security came rushing in after my father called them from the emergency button- they called the police of course. After he stabbed me he just froze and stood paralyzed in place screaming out apologies to me."

Kagami moved his hands in the air to show what he meant. "There was so much blood… it was everywhere – I legit thought I was gonna die that day… the last thing I remembered before blacking out was my father holding my head and seeing his face red with tears running down his face."

" _Kagami_ …" Aomine whispered before he slung his arm around the other. "Wow… I'm… just… what did your dad say after you woke up?"

Kagami leaned in towards the others warmth snuggling into Aomine's neck loving how the heat warmed his cold nose.

"We talked about it and he said he accepted me, that he was upset I didn't reach out to him sooner. I gave a testimony and the guy? well, he's now in jail but he did do damage you know? Like after that my father said to be careful with whom I hanged out with and to not give any information out- it's why I've been this way… so… secretive."

"It's totally understandable though." Aomine let out a loud sigh before resting his head on the redheads. "Is that why you told me you needed time?"

"I just didn't want to start something with such a baggage on myself… And thanks to Himuro and his family being publicists the whole thing was kept under wraps from the world." Kagami chuckled before letting out an airy "I owe my brother a lot."

Aomine was shocked that someone like Kagami had gone through so much? And here he was getting jealous and behaving like a child over someone who probably helped the redhead out a lot during that time of stress.

He felt a sudden need to protect the other.

He wanted to comfort him but didn't want to seem like he pitied him or any of that… He was at a loss for words.

So he simply asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you sing me a song? I think I'd like to hear something to distract my mind… even if it's from you, Ahomine."

"Tch…"

But he began humming a tune nonetheless, even as he lay back with the other hugging him by the side. He looked up at the sky as he watched the last falling, burning meteors.

_Light reflects from your shadow_  
It is more than I thought could exist  
You move through the room  
Like breathing was easy  
If someone believed me

_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_In love, love, love_

Although it was cold Kagami didn't feel a thing as he laid his head Aomine's chest, feeling the vibration of his voice as he sang- voice smooth, velvety and low toned- it was perfect.

He would never admit it…

Not in a million years but he loved to hear him sing, He could hear the soft thumping of his heart as he was warmed by the heat that seemed to seep from Aomine's clothing.

_And everyday_  
I'm learning about you  
The things that no one else sees  
And the end comes too soon  
Like dreaming of angels

_And leaving without them_  
_And leaving without them_

_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

The sky was suddenly dark as there was no more meteor rain- but stars littered the now empty space.

Aomine ran his fingers through Kagami's hair as he continued to sing, his eyes closed now. He could smell the shampoo on Kagami's hair as well as his intoxicating cologne.

Really though… anything about the other male felt intoxicating, it was never enough.

The way he could feel how his chest would rise and fall with every breath he took.

_Everything felt so different now… He felt like they were in their own little world just enjoying each other._

_And with words unspoken_

_A silent devotion_  
_I know you know what I mean_  
_And the end is unknown_  
_But I think I'm ready_  
_As long as you're with me_

_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love, love, love_

Aomine loved how soft Kagami's hair was- almost like silk as he felt the tresses glide through his fingers.

He didn't realize it but he was smiling softly as he hummed the last tunes of the song while tapping the tips of his fingers on his lower abdomen.

He was still relishing the quiet atmosphere and the peace he felt when a soft but firm voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ask me."

Darker than normal, blue eyes opened as they gazed down into blood red irises…

"What?" He could feel his heart start its race against time in the confinements of his chest.

Aomine felt his mouth dry up as he watched the other male incase he was joking or his mind was playing tricks on him.

Kagami smiled as he felt the fast, heart beating.

"I said ask me again."

Aomine could have asked anything in that moment, the redhead was being as vague as anyone could ever be in referring to what he meant…

But he _knew_ …

_He just knew what the other wanted him to say…_

"Will you go out with me?"

The response was an immediate, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you idiot! I said I liked you didn't I?"

Aomine pouted before asking "But what about that brother of yours?"

"What _about_ him?" Kagami asked he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know… don't you like him?"

Laughter…

Yep… and then more laughter clouded his mind as the other male rolled off of him holding his stomach.

"God, you're so dumb and stupid it's actually endearing, Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Shut up you asshole! Anyone would think the way I do if _they saw_ how buddy-buddy you two acted around one another!"

Aomine could feel the heat in his face before growling and kicking Kagami swiftly on the leg.

"Stop laughing will ya'?"

"I'm sorry… ha-ha-ha… but… it's just that no one… ha-ha-ha… I mean we _all know_ he's dating Murasakibara."

"WHAT?" Aomine said as he sat up. "What the hell? Their a _thing_?" He said as he did hand motions to try to express what he meant. "Like a thing, _thing_?"

Kagami shook his head as he sat up as well. "And you call me stupid, are you blind, Ahomine? Been to the eye doctor lately?"

Aomine just looked confused as his mouth hanged a bit open as he tried to process the new information.

"Anyways, point is- no, I don't have a thing for my best friend since _childhood…_ now will you stop being a big baby and come here?"

And although, he murmured out to the world that he, in fact, wasn't a child, Aomine moved regardless towards his _boyfriend…_

_Yeah, that's right- boyfriend._

_Suck it Himuro!_

_Even_ _**if** _ _Himuro was dating Murasakibara… It was a win in his mind all the same._

Fall came with a lot of things but it also came with Kagami Taiga as his boyfriend and that was really all he could ask for.

* * *

* * *

_____)O(_____

OMAKE: 

Kagami cuddled with his boyfriend before laughing at a random memory causing Aomine to flinch since they were watching a scary movie. 

"What the hell is so funny for you to scare me like that?"

"You know I thought back in the beginning when I first got here that you liked Akira-san."

Aomine snorted as he continued to watched the movie. "Why?"

"Well, that day she performed the violin... you guys made this weird eye-contact? ah, whatever, don't question me asshole."

Aomine had to laugh at that one. "Weird eye-contact? pfft! I had just helped her for her project since she couldn't get a lower grade besides an A. She has strict parents. She was just grateful and appreciated my help."

"Yeah, but you're a dog, Aomine, I wouldn't be surprised if you did tried to hit it since you always go googly eyes over breast."

Aomine noticed the petulant expression and attitude on Kagami's face before smiling and saying "She's a lesbian though..."

Kagami's face turned bright red then as he said. "Aren't we supposed to be watching movies together and not talk?"

Aomine chuckled before looking back at the screen. "Sure, Kags, sure."

Before Aomine realized the other said something very important... _"Ooo, Kagami you had a crush on me since the beginning? awe, that's so cute."_

"UGH, you asshole!"

"WAIT, COME BACK!"


End file.
